Coagulation Series
by kim ah reum
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pertama kali bertemu dibandara. Lalu selanjutnya seperti sebuah cerita manis yang Tuhan persiapkan untuk mereka. Perkenalan di Stasiun, kencan pertama, lamaran romantis, hingga persiapan pernikahan. Namun saat semuanya telah di depan mata, kenapa justru takdir berkata lain? Kenapa Tuhan tega memisahkan dua jiwa yang akan menyatu?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong.. #lambai-lambai

Aku datang bawa perview Coagulation chaptered nih,, siapa yang mau? Cerita ff ini adalah remake dari Autumn in Paris karya Ilana Tan, pernah membacanya? Aku sangat suka novel tersebut, apalagi bagian dimana Tatsuya mengirim surat pada radio tempat Tara bekerja. Aku juga akan mencantumkan surat-surat Tatsuya tsb di dalam ff ini. Dan tentu saja cerita ff ini tidak akan sama persis seperti di novel, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku ubah. Hanya beberapa –yang menurutku menarik dan nyambung- dalam novel aku tulis juga di ff ini.

enJOY

Title : Coagulation

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Sad

Warning : GS, Typos,

Preview

.

.

"kau Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya meminta penjelasan

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun—"

.

.

_Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis muda sedang memperbaiki posisi koper berodanya yang menyenggol koperku. Ia tersenyum sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumnya atau menyahut, ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku sambil menarik kopernya. Kuperhatikan ia berjalan ke meja di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke luar bandara…_

_Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya... Aku terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari dari luar, sosok gadis itu menjadi agak kabur, gelap, dan memberikan kesan misterius…._

_._

_._

Mata Sungmin membesar dan ia tersenyum. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" Ia merasa gembira dengan rencana itu.

Kyuhyun pura-pura berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru menyadari ia sangat suka melihat Lee Sungmin tertawa.

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. "Nah, lihat, kan? Kau menyukai mereka berdua, hanya saja rasa sukamu berbeda antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi.

"Kau menyukai Siwon sebagai teman, tapi kau menyukai Kyuhyun sebagai laki-laki," Eunhyuk menyimpulkan.

.

.

—_dan aku memutuskan jika setelah pertemuan ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan, aku akan mengambil langkah pertama dan mengajaknya keluar…_

_Bintang keberuntunganku ternyata sedang bersinar terang saat itu. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi, tanpa sengaja. Kali ini dia yang datang menghampiri dan menyapaku. Harus kuakui, aku begitu terpana sampai-sampai mendadak bisu sesaat. Aku tahu aku harus menepati janjiku sendiri. Aku pun mengajaknya menemaniku ke museum..._

_._

.

_Sekarang... Saat ini saja... Untuk beberapa detik saja... Tanpa beban, tuntutan, atau harapan, aku ingin mengaku._

"_Aku mencintainya."_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun memetik satu bunga _Baby Breath_ dari buket yang digenggam Sungmin. Menganyamnya membentuk sebuah cincin lalu memasangkannya pada jari manis gadis itu.

"_Let's grow old together—"_

_._

.

"Datanglah kemari. Kau tidak ingin melihatku mencoba gaun pengantin?" gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Sekarang belum waktunya bagiku. Aku ingin saat pertama kali aku melihatmu memakai gaun itu adalah saat aku menunggumu berjalan menuju kearahku di altar—"

.

.

—"Kenapa kau memilih bunga ini untuk dijadikan buket pernikahan? Bunga ini tidak berbau" bibir gadis itu mengerucut lucu.

"_Baby Breath Flower_ masih termasuk dalam golongan bunga Edelweis. Kau tahu kan arti bunga Edelweis adalah keabadian? Sama seperti bunga ini, aku harap cinta kita juga akan abadi—"

.

.

**BLAR!—**

Mobil hitam itu meledak…

Lee Sungmin tercengang melihat kenyataan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Mobil hitam itu, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dalamnya meledak. Menyisakan suara yang memekakan telinga dan asap yang membuat awan semakin menggelap—

.

.

Mata foxy itu bekaca melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Hari ini harusnya ia memakai gaun ini. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hari ini harusnya semua orang sibuk menyambut pernikahan mereka. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari dimana mereka mengikat janji untuk sehidup semati. Hari ini—

.

.

Sungmin menggenggam erat kunci yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberaniannya, lalu memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Ketika ia melangkah masuk, ia merasa seakan melangkah masuk pribadi Kyuhyun..

.

.

Sejenak ia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci. Tangannya kembali gemetar ketika mengeluarkan foto-foto itu. Lima lembar foto.

Foto-foto Sungmin sendiri.

Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya yang menguap dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Melihat latar belakang foto itu, Sungmin tahu di mana foto itu diambil. Di Museum. Bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat sebaris tulisan di balik foto.

"_Dia menguap..._"

Kapan Kyuhyun memotretnya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

Foto kedua menunjukkan dirinya duduk di tepi jendela dan memandang ke luar jendela. Sungmin mengenali apartemen yang ditempati Kyuhyun di Seoul. Ia membalikkan foto dan membaca.

"_Melamun sambil memandangi Sungai Han..._"

Foto ketiga. Dirinya berada di dapur apartemennya sendiri, mengangkat panci dengan dua tangan. Ia kembali membalikkan foto itu.

"_Dia pintar memasak..._"

Foto keempat adalah foto _close-up _dirinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"_Dia tersenyum..._"

Foto terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Ia menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke foto yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Dalam foto itu ia melihat dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ia ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saat itu. Di taman bermain. Saat itu mereka meminta bantuan pengunjung lain untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka mengenakan bando berbentuk telinga Mickey Mouse dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Sebelah lengan Kyuhyun merangkul leher Sungmin dan tangan yang lain memegang es krim vanila. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Tampan dan bahagia.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Sungmin membalikkan foto itu.

"_Aku dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup..._"

.

.

.

.

Berniat untuk review? Pleaseee,, jadilah pembaca yang baik dengan cara meninggalkan jejak. Satu . (titik) saja amat sangat berarti untukku.. maaf untuk typos yang masih bertebaran dimana-mana..

Sekian dulu ne.. Jangan lupa saran dan Kritiknya juga.. pai.. pai.. #bow

**DON'T COPAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Coagulation

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Choi Siwon as Namja

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Sad

Warning : GS, Typos, de el el

.

.

Remake Autumn in Paris karya Ilana Tan, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya.

enjoy

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kegiatan Sungmin hari itu sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi karena moodnya sedang dalam level buruk, ia tak berminat sedikit pun untuk segera kembali ke apartemen. Lebih memilih untuk menemui Lee Hyukjae ditempatnya bekerja, menunggunya selesai siaran lalu pulang bersama.

Ia mendapat akses mudah untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam gedung tampat Eunhyuk siaran karena Sungmin sudah terlalu sering berkunjung kesana. Hampir semua penghuni gedung ini mengenal Sungmin, ia bahkan pernah beberapa kali ikut bergabung jika Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya merayakan suatu keberhasilan.

Lee Sungmin duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi kerja Eunhyuk. Bola matanya tak pernah berpindah dari layar smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak menyentuh ponsel itu.

_Arrgghh… kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja? Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain diam?_

Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati -sebal. Ia memutar kursi menghadap jendela besar yang terdapat dibelakangnya dan memandang kebawah memerhatikan mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan raya kota Seoul dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit sudah gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mendesah. Jam tujuh lewat. Dengan sekali sentakan ia memutar kembali kursinya menghadap meja.

Ia terperanjat saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang, gadis itu mendongak mendapati Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile nya sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang" Eunhyuk berujar sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dari dalam ruang siaran, memasukan kertas-kertas tersebut kedalam sebuah map.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menunggumu sampai selesai siaran. Kau sudah selesai siaran?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Tidak biasanya. Pasti karena Siwon belum juga menghubungimu, iya kan?"

Lee Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Dia pasti sedang sangat sibuk sekarang dan tidak sempat menghubungimu." Gadis yang baru sehari merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang ini mencoba menenangkan.

Sungmin mendesah "Apa dia tidak bisa menyisakan lima menit saja waktunya untuk menghubungiku?"

"hei.. sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?" Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya.

"kami hanya berteman Lee Hyukjae"

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang dilupakan kekasihnya?" sergahnya. Tangannya bergerak membereskan beberapa barang yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"aku tidak" Lee Sungmin mengelak

"masih membantah?! Sejak Siwon pergi beberapa hari yang lalu hampir setiap menit aku melihatmu memandang mesin itu" telunjuknya menunjuk benda hitam dalam genggaman sungmin.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya"

"kalau aku yang pergi selama beberapa hari dan tidak menghubungimu, apa kau juga akan seperti ini? Aku berani bertaruh, bahkan kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan" Eunhyuk meraih tasnya dari atas meja lalu berjalan menuju lift "sudah malam, kau masih ingin disini?"

Kepala sungmin bergerak kekanan dan kiri, saat menyadari sebagian besar ruangan ini telah sepi dan gelap, gadis itu buru-buru menyambar tas dan ponselnya dari atas meja dan berlari kecil menyusul Eunhyuk yang baru masuk ke dalam lift.

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dan menjadi teman satu flat. Flat yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka berdua. Sebenarnya tempat itu memiliki tiga kamar tidur—satu kamar tidur utama yang berukuran lebih besar dan dua kamar tidur yang lebih kecil—satu kamar mandi, dapur sempit dengan jendela yang menghadap ke perkarangan samping gedung sebelah, dan ruang duduk kecil dengan jendela menghadap ke bagian depan gedung.

Sebenarnya dulu flat itu ditempati oleh tiga orang. Siwon adalah penghuni pertama flat itu, dulu dia menempati kamar tidur utama karena dialah yang pertama kali menempati flat ini sebelum Sungmin dan Eunhyuk datang. Musim panas tahun lalu, Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di rumahnya. Kesehatan ayahnya memburuk, mengharuskan dia sebagi anak tunggal laki-laki untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Semenjak itulah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menempati flat tersebut berdua.

# # #

Eunhyuk memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir di luar gedung. Ia tidak mendapat fasilitas parkir di _basement _karena ia tidak biasanya mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana. Mereka berdua lebih suka naik metro –kereta bawah tanah-, walaupun harus ekstra hati-hati terhadap tukang copet. Tetapi pagi ini hujan turun cukup lebat, jadi terpaksa Eunhyuk naik mobil.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah ketika melihat dua orang laki-laki berdiri bersandar sambil bercakap-cakap pada sebuah mobil tak jauh dari tempat mobil Eunhyuk parkir. Satu dari laki-laki itu adalah orang yang Sungmin kenal dan membuatnya uring-uringan beberapa hari terakhir. Ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah.

"Hai ladies.." laki-laki itu tersenyum dan melambai kearah mereka. Tapi Sungmin mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.

_Dasar playboy..!_

"Hai tuan muda Choi, lama tak bertemu" entah tak tahu atau justru tak mau tahu jika Sungmin sedang malas meladeni Siwon, gadis dengan gummy smile itu justru membalas sapaaan bahkan melangkah menghampiri Siwon dan temannya.

"Sungmin-ah kemarilah"

Sungmin sebenarnya mendengar laki-laki itu memanggilnya. Melalui ekor matanya Sungmin dapat melihat Siwon melambaikan tangan kearahnya, memintanya untuk bergabung. Tapi ia tak peduli, berusaha tak peduli. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat mobil Eunhyuk diparkir, sedangkan Eunhyuk justru asik mengobrol dengan dua laki-laki itu.

"Sungmin, kemarilah sebentar!" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan kearahnya, "Siwon membawa seorang teman, kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya? Bukankah beberapa hari terakhir kau uring-uringan karena tak mendapat kabar dari Siwon? Siwon sudah disini sekarang" lalu setelahnya terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan dari tempat mereka.

_YAK! Awas kau Lee Hyukjae! _Sungmin sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi ia hanya membuang muka, ia malu.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kau mau pulang tidak?!" Sungmin berseru.

"Baiklah.." Eunhyuk mengalah, ia tahu pasti jika Sungmin sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang telah menunggunya disamping mobil. Terdengar bunyi _pip _dua kali tanda pintu mobil sudah terbuka. Ia baru akan membuka pintu ketika gerakannya tertahan.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanya Siwon sambil menahan pintu mobil. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Gadis itu tak cocok dan tak pernah berhasil jika harus berekspresi marah.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, ekor matanya melirik Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri disamping pintu kemudi bersiap untuk masuk. "jadi apa pembelaanmu?"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Siwon hati-hati dan menyunggingkan senyum seribu watt-nya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu di bandara. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu."

"Kemana saja kau seminggu terakhir?"

"Tokyo."

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata. "Tokyo? Jepang?"

Siwon mengangguk. "ayahku mendadak sakit, dan aku harus menggantikannya mengurus beberapa hal disana"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bercerita banyak tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku untuk makan bersama" ia menunjuk seseorang yang masih berdiri di sebalah mobil Siwon. "Dia temanku dari Jepang, namanya Kyuhyun. Dia juga arsitek dan dia akan bergabung dalam proyek pembangunan hotel yang sedang kami kerjakan"

Sungmin memerhatikan Kyuhyun dengan cermat. Lalu membalas senyum sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala saat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, kami benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Aku janji besok siang aku akan menemuimu di butikmu." Siwon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Jangan membuat janji kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin bisa menepatinya atau tidak" Sungmin mengabaikannya, lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

# # #

_Setiap gaun selalu memiliki kisahnya sendiri.._

_Setiap gaun akan mememukan dan berjodoh dengan tuannya.._

Seperti sebuah mantra, kata-kata itu selalu Sungmin gumamkan dalam -jari panjangnya mencoret-coret buku sketsa yang ada di hadapannya, pensil runcingnya menari diatas kertas putih membentuk goresan-goresan halus. Dalam waktu tiga jam ia berkutat dengan buku sketsanya, sudah lebih dari tujuh desain sketsa yang ia buat.

Sesekali, bibir berbentuk M miliknya menyunggingkan senyum. Suasana hatinya sedang cerah.

Pagi tadi seorang _klien _menemuinya, memintanya untuk membuatkan sebuah _wedding dress _yang akan orang itu kenakan di acara pemberkatan. Saat itu juga berbagai ide bermunculan di otaknya.

Sungmin selalu bersemangat jika ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk membuat sebuah_ wedding dress. _Meski baru dua setengah tahun membuka sebuah butik, tapi reaksi pasar terhadap hasil rancangannya ternyata luar biasa. Banyak orang mendatanginya, memintanya untuk membuatkan mereka sebuah _wedding dress_ yang menawan, dan selama ini hasil yang Sungmin berikan tak pernah mengecewakan.

Sungmin suka berpenampilan cantik. Ia juga suka memakai baju bagus. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang desainer meski ayahnya sempat menentang. Laki-laki yang sangat ia hormati itu lebih suka jika Sungmin menjadi penerusnya kelak di perusahaan. Tapi Sungmin menolaknya secara halus,

"Ada Sungjin yang akan menjadi penerus ayah. Dia anak laki-laki yang akan meneruskan perusahaan juga meneruskan marga keluarga kita pada anak-anaknya kelak. Bukan aku, karena kelak anak-anakku akan mengikuti ayahnya."

Pernyataan Sungmin secara tidak langsung dibenarkan oleh ayahnya. Sungmin memang anak pertama, tapi ia seorang gadis yang tidak mungkin memegang kendali. Kelak, suaminyalah yang berhak sepenuhnya atas dirinya juga anak-anaknya. Dan ada orang yang lebih berhak dan pantas untuk itu, yaitu adiknya sendiri, Sungjin. Anak laki-laki yang memang sudah seharusnya menjadi penerus perusahaan dan penerus marga keluarga. Sejak saat itulah ayahnya mencoba mengerti dan memberikan dukungan panuh untuk Sungmin.

Konsentrasi Sungmin terusik saat ponselnya bergetar.

_Choi Siwon_

Ia tersenyum lalu menempalkan _smartphone_ nya ketelinga saat ia telah menerima panggilan. "Halo.."

"Hai,, kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" seseorang diujung telepn sana memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang menggambar beberapa desain yang akan aku tunjukkan pada seorang _klien_ ku besok pagi"

"oohh.."

Sungmin menggerutu. Selalu itu reaksi yang Siwon berikan jika Sungmin sudah berbicara mengenai pekerjaannya. Laki-laki itu tak pernah merasa tertarik.

"keluarlah. Aku didepan tokomu sekarang"

"Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah semalam aku berjanji, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Kau lupa?"

Sungmin segera mematikan sambungan telepon lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

"Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon, ini bahkan belum tepat jam sebelas siang!" Sungmin menggeleng heran melihat laki-laki berbadan model itu benar-benar telah menunggunya didepan toko.

Siwon hanya tersenyum "maaf, aku tahu ini belum jam makan siang. Tapi aku harus menepati janjiku sekarang. Rekan bisnisku mendadak menelpon, ia meminta agar meeting yang harusnya dilakukan esok pagi di majukan siang ini. Ia harus secepatnya kembali ke Paris."

Sungmin tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Siwon memang –sedang- berusaha untuk menebus dosanya dan menepati janji yang telah ia buat. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Sungmin -lagi-lagi- harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah.

"Karena itu kau kemari? Memintaku untuk menyetujui ajakan makan siangmu, meski makan pada jam sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk dibilang makan siang? Dan jika aku menerima ajaknmu, kau akan menganggap jika kau sudah tidak memiliki hutang janji padaku?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung.

"apa perlu aku menyebutkan satu-persatu janji yang sudah kau buat tapi tak bisa kau tepati?"

Siwon menggeleng lemah, kapalanya menunduk lesu, "maaf.." bisiknya memohon

# # #

Sungmin sebal! Ia benar-benar sebal!

Tanpa aba-aba, Seoul mendadak di guyur hujan deras. Jalanan menuju stasiun menjadi macet dan membuatnya terlambat sampai ke stasiun. Kereta yang biasa ia tumpangi, yang akan membawanya pulang sudah pergi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan ia harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi sampai kereta berikutnya datang.

Sungmin memilih untuk duduk pada kursi panjang yang berjajar di dinding stasiun. Ia duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan mata terpejam. Ia lelah dan lapar. Dan ia benar-benar ingin mengamuk sekarang.

Hari ini benar-benar buruk!

Pagi tadi ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik. Tapi sejak Siwon menemuinya di butik pagi menjelang siang tadi, jam-jam setelahnya terasa sangat buruk.

Ia menyetujui ajakan makan siang Siwon –meski masih terlalu pagi untuk dikatakan makan siang- dengan syarat, harus Sungmin yang memilih tempat dan menu makanan. Dan kedai Ramen langganan Sungmin, yang letaknya cukup jauh menjadi pilihannya.

Awalnya Siwon menolak, dengan alasan tak memiliki cukup waktu. Tapi gadis itu mengancam akan memutuskan persahabatan mereka jika Siwon tak memenuhi keinginannya. Dan Siwon langsung mengiyakan.

Sungmin ingat betul, baru tiga suap ramen yang masuk kemulutnya saat Siwon menerima panggilan masuk. Lalu secara halus dan pelan memberi tahu Sungmin jika ia harus pergi saat itu juga.

Sungmin ingin sekali mencakar-cakar muka Siwon saat itu juga jika saja ia tidak ingat dimana ia berada. Tapi belum sempat gadis itu mengajukan protes, laki-laki itu sudah berlalu setelah sebelumnya berhasil mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin dan menggumamkan kata makan Sungmin seketika menghilang, dan lebih memilih kembali ke tokonya.

Tuhan sepertinya sedang menguji kesabaran iman seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia keluar dari kedai ramen tepat saat jam makan siang, saat semua orang berhamburan keluar kantor, saat matahari sedang teriknya, saat jalanan menjadi macet dan saat transportasi umum menjadi penuh. Ia harus rela berpanas-panasan dan berdesak-desakan.

Dan sekarang, ia harus bersabar menunggu kereta berikutnya datang.

Choi Siwon benar-benar membuat harinya buruk!

Ia membuka mata saat merasa seseorang mengusiknya. Dan saat ia mendongak, seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut sewarna _caramel _telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum. Wajah itu seperti tak asing untuk Sungmin.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun" Ia mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum dengan manis dan sopan.

_Kyuhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu._

"Kau ingat aku? Semalam kita bertemu di area parkir gedung tempat Eunhyuk bekerja" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, apa semudah itu ia dilupakan?

"Aahh,, iya aku ingat" Ia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur. Kali ini ia menyadari jabatan tangan Kyuhyun tegas, dan Sungmin suka itu. .Laki-laki itu masih muda, usianya mungkin sebaya Siwon, sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan. Bertubuh jangkung, sedikit lebih pendek dari Choi Siwon, dan sedikit lebih kurus daripada Siwon. Rambutnya sewarna_ caramel_ agak bergelombang. Matanya hitam gelap dengan dua alis tebal yang menaunginya, hidungnya mancung, dan rahangnya tegas. Secara keseluruhan Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan... dan menarik.

Laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum cerah setalah menarik kembali tangannya "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu, ini tempat umum. Siapapun berhak duduk disini"

"Kau sendirian? Atau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku memang sendirian. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sendirian. Keretamu belum datang?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Aku terlambat datang dan kereta yang biasa aku tumpangi sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku harus menunggu tiga puluh menit lagi sampai kereta berikutnya datang." Jelas Sungmin "Dan kau? Kapan keretamu datang?"

"Sepertinya kita satu kereta. Aku turun di pemberhentian kelima."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti "Oh.. aku harus turun di pemberhentian ketiga."

"Kau lapar? Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang kelaparan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di _café_ itu sambil menunggu keretanya datang? Kau bersedia menemaniku makan?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Sebenarnya aku juga sedang kelaparan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, dan Sungmin baru menyadari jika laki-laki itu punya senyum yang membuatnya terlihat hangat dan bersahabat.

Mereka memilih meja kosong di pojok dan seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyebutkan pesanannya dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk buku sketsa milik Sungmin yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Ini? buku sketsaku"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Awalnya Sungmin ragu. Selama ia mengenal Siwon, laki-laki itu tak pernah sekali pun berniat untuk melihat hasil rancangannya kecuali atas paksaan Sungmin. Dan sekarang seorang laki-laki asing yang baru ia kenal semalam, memiliki keinginan untuk melihat hasil sketsanya. Atau jangan-jangan?

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak mengenai Kyuhyun. Ia menggeser buku tersebut kehadapan Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu membuka lembar-lembar halaman buku sketsa sungmin dalam diam.

"Ini keren"

Sungmin menatapnya heran "benarkah?"

"Umm,, aku suka sketsamu yang dihalaman ketiga dan kelima. Tapi yang ketiga itu benar-benar bagus."

Alis Sungmin terangkat, "benarkah?"

"Hei jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ibu dan kakakku juga memiliki butik di Jepang. Jadi sedikit banyak aku mengerti soal desain."

Sungmin terkiki geli. Menyadari jika ia telah salah menilai orang, "Maaf. Selama ini semua laki-laki yang ada disekitarku tak pernah tertarik untuk memberi masukan pada desain yang ku buat. Termasuk Choi Siwon."

Saat itu pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Mereka. Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan setelah pelayan itu pergi, ia kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngmong, aku juga suka sketsa di halaman tiga. Selera kita sama" matanya berbinar.

"Kau membuat itu untuk kau pakai sendiri?"

"Tidak. Pagi tadi seorang _klien _datang dan memintaku untuk membuatkannya _wedding dress _yang akan ia pakai di acara pernikahannya. Dan ini adalah desain sketsa yang akan aku tunjukkan padanya esok."

"Oh.. tapi ku rasa, akan sangat bagus jika kau yang memakainya"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi gadis itu. Ia mencoba mencari topik obrolan lain. "aku kira, kau juga bekerja di stasiun radio tempat semalam kita bertemu."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Eunhyuk yang bekerja di sana. Kebetulan, semalam kami berjanji untuk pulang bersama. Jadi setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku menghampirinya kestasiun radio"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menjentikkan jari dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Acara yang dipandu Eunhyuk adalah acara yang membacakan surat-surat dari pendengar. Kalau kau punya cerita bagus, kau bisa menulis surat ke acara itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Cerita apa?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu, "apa saja. Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, atau kau ingin melamar seseorang. Entahlah. Pokoknya cerita yang menarik. Siapa tahu Eunhyuk akan membacakannya saat siaran."

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal sepanjang makan malam dan Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Mengobrol dengannya serasa mengobrol dengan teman lama. Mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Ada rencana khusus akhir pekan ini?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka membayar makanan dan keluar dari _cafe_. Sungmin ngotot membayar makanannya sendiri sementara Kyuhyun bersikeras mentraktirnya. Setelah melalui adu mulut yang cukup seru, Kyuhyun mengalah.

Mereka berjalan masuk kearah salah satu gerbong kereta yang baru saja datang. Beruntung, kereta tidak terlalu ramai, masih ada beberapa kursi kosong. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk disamping pintu.

"Aku berencana akan berkeliling kota. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke Seoul, tapi sama sekali belum sempat melihat-lihat," jelas Kyuhyun

"Bukankah kau orang Korea?"

"Ya, aku memang orang Korea. Tapi kami –keluargaku, maksudku- pindah ke Jepang saat aku umur delapan tahun. Beberapa kali aku ke Korea untuk mengunjungi kakek dan nenek dan aku sama sekali belum sempat berkeliling" Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah Sungmin."Kau mau menjadi pemanduku?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menemani Kyuhyun. Ia merasa nyaman dan senang bersama laki-laki itu. Saat hampir sampai di pemberhentian ketiga, Sungmin bergegas bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu, besok lusa jam sepuluh pagi kita bertemu di sini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Oke," jawab Sungmin tanpa berpikir.

"Oh, ajak Siwon juga," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin ia bisa bergabung" seru Sungmin saat kereta telah berhenti dan ia melangkah keluar gerbong.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, sampai ketemu besok lusa ini jam sepuluh." Serunya tepat saat pintu gerbong hampir menutup dan kereta kembali berjalan.

"Oke." Sungmin bergumam lirih, lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin menatap kereta yang semakin lama makin mengecil lalu menghilang. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Tadi dia bilang jam berapa?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu terbelalak. "Jam sepuluh? Pagi? Besok lusa ? Besok lusa itu hari apa? Minggu? Benar, Minggu. Astaga! Kenapa aku setuju bertemu jam sepuluh pagi? Ah, kacau!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengerang kesal, mengentakkan kaki, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan pergi.

# # #

"Selamat malam, para pendengar. Bagaimana kabar Anda semua hari ini?"

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama saat ia mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang ceria dari radio Sungmin dan melirik jam dinding. Oh, acara yang dipandu Eunhyuk sudah dimulai. Siaran itu adalah salah satu siaran paling Sungmin minati.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak terlalu melelahkan. Ia hanya memiliki satu janji hari ini, bertemu dengan seorang _klien_ untuk _acc _desain sketsa _wedding dress_ yang telah ia buat. Dan desainnya di halaman nomor lima sangat disukai orang itu.

Suara Eunhyuk yang ramah terdengar lagi. "Surat pertama yang akan saya bacakan hari ini adalah surat dari salah seorang pendengar kita yang bernama Kyuhyun Cho."

Kyuhyun Cho? Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Nama asing, tapi herannya terdengar tidak asing.

"_Aku baru tiba di Seoul hari itu_," Eunhyuk mulai membaca. Suaranya jelas dan terkendali, Eunhyuk punya suara yang sedikit menghipnotis dan menghanyutkan, jenis suara yang mampu mengajak pendengarnya ikut membayangkan apa yang diceritakannya.

"_Ini adalah kunjunganku yang kesekian kalinya ke Seoul -meski aku adalah orang Korea, tapi semenjak aku kecil, aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Jepang. Biasanya setiap kali pesawatku mendarat di bandara Incheon, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang sudah rutin kulakukan. Aku turun dari pesawat, mengurus beberapa hal, dengan sabar menunggu bagasiku muncul di ban berjalan, setelah itu langsung keluar dari bandara tanpa melihat kiri-kanan_.

"_Tapi hari itu berbeda. Ketika aku akan keluar dari bandara, aku melewati sebuah kafe dan mencium aroma kopi yang enak. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tergoda untuk duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarikku, tetapi aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku hanya lelah setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat yang sempit. _

"_Kafe itu memberi kesan nyaman, dengan beberapa meja kecil dan kursi empuk. Aku memesan __coffe latte__dan ketika menunggu pesananku itulah sesuatu terjadi. _

"_Aku baru mengeluarkan _Blackberry_-ku dan mulai memeriksa jadwal kerja selama di Seoul ketika seseorang menyenggol koperku yang kuletakkan di lantai, di samping meja. _

‟_Maaf.__‟_

"_Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis muda sedang memperbaiki posisi koper berodanya yang menyenggol koperku. Ia tersenyum sekilas untuk meminta maaf. Sebelum aku sempat membalas senyumnya atau menyahut, ia sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku sambil menarik kopernya. Kuperhatikan ia berjalan ke meja di dekat jendela kaca besar yang menghadap ke luar bandara. Dalam perjalanan singkat ke meja itu, kopernya menyenggol dua kursi dan nyaris melindas kaki salah seorang pelayan. Entah tidak menyadari atau tidak mau ambil pusing, gadis itu tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. _

"_Ia duduk dan menyilangkan kaki. Posisinya sedikit membelakangiku. Tanpa melirik menu yang ada di meja, ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuatu. Aku terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi dan memandang ke luar jendela. _

"_Gadis itu... posisi duduknya... kaca jendela besar... sinar matahari menyinarinya... Aku terpesona melihat kombinasi semua itu. Dengan sinar matahari dari luar, sosok gadis itu menjadi agak kabur, gelap, dan memberikan kesan misterius. Aku bisa saja terus memandangi gadis itu kalau saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah punya janji bertemu seseorang hari itu. _

"_Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, tapi aku mulai menyadari bahwa hidup penuh kejutan. _

"_Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, hidup itu penuh kejutan. Seorang rekan kerjaku memintaku untuk menemaninya menemui seseorang. Ternyata dia adalah teman baik gadis itu. Saat itu aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Ia tersenyum sekilas kearahku. Hanya sebentar karena aku dan temanku sudah berjanji akan malam bersama teman-teman kami, jadi kami langsung pergi saat itu._

"_Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar menyayangiku. Besok malamnya kami bertemu lagi. Tanpa sengaja. Sepertinya saat itu ia dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri dan kami membicarakan banyak hal saat itu. Meski baru berkenalan, tapi aku merasa dia gadis yang menyenangkan. dan harus kuakui, ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang membuatku tertarik." _

Ceritanya berhenti sampai di situ. Sungmin mendengar Eunhyuk menghela napas dan berkata dengan nada menyesal, "Kyuhyun Cho-sshi, Anda membuat kami semua penasaran sekali. Anda tertarik pada gadis itu, bukan? Apakah Anda sedang mencarinya? Apakah Anda bertemu dengannya lagi? Mungkinkah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pada pandangan pertama, akan saya putarkan satu lagu untuk Anda semua, terutama kepada Anda, Kyuhyun Cho-sshi. Para pendengar, walaupun tidak semua orang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, kuharap Anda semua menikmati lagu ini."

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun Cho-sshi, tolong kabari kami lagi kalau ada perkembangan menarik."

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri. Kyuhyun Cho-sshi itu sepertinya tipe pria romantis.

Kyuhyun Cho?

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Kyuhyun Cho...? Cho Kyuhyun?!

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun yang dimaksud adalah Kyuhyun yang semalam berkenalan dengannya?

Kyuhyun teman Choi Siwon?

TBC

.

.

.

Huaaa.. chap 1 akhirnya publish!

Gaje ya? Mianee.. #bow

75% cerita ff di chapter ini saya ambil dari novelnya langsung dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya jadi mohon maaf kalo hasilnya tidak sesuai seperti yang diharapkan..

Maaf juga untuk typos yang masih bertebaran dimana-mana.

Gamsahamnida untuk kalian yang berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak di preview kemarin #cium readers satu-satu

Kemarin tidak lebih dari **10 readers** yang menulis review tapi ada lebih dari **170 silent readers** yang berkunjung dan membaca preview saya.. hufftt #hela napas

Mianee kalo memang tulisan saya membosankan atau alurnya sudah bisa di tebak karena dari awal sudah saya katakana jika ff ini adalah remake dari novel Autumn in Paris karya Ilana Tan yang saya ubah seperlunya

Beberapa cerita di chapter berikutnya juga akan ada bagian yang berbeda dari novel. Jadi sekali lagi saya mohon untuk menghargainya dengan meninggalkan jejak meski hanya satu . (titik) saja

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.. Gamsahamnida #bow

**GAK SUKA JANGAN BASH!**

**DON'T COPAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Coagulation**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Namja**

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja**

**Choi Siwon as Namja**

**And other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Sad**

**Warning : GS, Typos, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**Remake Autumn in Paris karya Ilana Tan, dengan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya. **

**enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

BUNYI apa itu?

Sungmin mengerang pelan dan menarik selimut menutupi kepala, tapi samar-samar masih terdengar bunyi berisik seperti sirene yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memilih mengabaikan bunyi itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa terganggu juga. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mulai meraba-raba. Pertama-tama ia meraih ponselnya.

"Ahhh... lo?" gumamnya dengan kening berkerut dan mata tetap terpejam.

Bunyi itu masih terdengar. Oh, ia lupa...

"_halo?_" gumamnya sekali lagi setelah menekan tombol "Jawab".

Bunyi itu masih tetap terdengar. Sungmin mendecakkan lidah dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi dan meraba-raba. Tangannya menemukan sebuah beker kecil. Ternyata benda itu yang berbunyi nyaring dan bergetar dengan hebatnya sampai hampir meloncat dari genggamannya. Ia mematikan alarm beker dan damailah dunia. Karena malas mengembalikan beker ke meja, ia melemparkan benda itu ke lantai. Semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sekali pun membuka mata. Sekarang ia kembali meringkuk dengan nyaman di balik selimut.

# # #

Bunyi apa lagi itu?

Sungmin meraih bantal dan menutup kepalanya, berharap bunyi itu segera berhenti. Tapi ternyata bunyi itu sanggup menembus bantal dan sampai di telinganya. Ia melempar bantal ke samping, menendang selimut dan mengerang kesal.

Demi Tuhan! Hari ini hari Minggu! Kenapa tidak ada kedamaian sedikit pun?

Ia mendecakkan lidah dan menjulurkan tangan ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia meraba-raba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Walaupun masih setengah sadar, ia teringat barang-barang yang tadinya ada di meja kini tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersusah payah membuka mata yang seakan direkat dengan lem superkuat dan mencondongkan tubuh ke tepi tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia masih tidak sudi bangun dari tempat tidur, karenanya ia agak kesulitan menggapai ponselnya. Akhirnya setelah memanjang-manjangkan badan dan tangan, ia berhasil menggapai benda berisik itu.

Masih dengan posisi setengah tergantung di ujung tempat tidur, Tara menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "halo?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"Lee Sungmin, kau masih tidur?" Suara Choi Siwon yang secerah matahari terdengar di ujung sana.

"Siwon?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu hidupku? kenapa telepon pagi buta begini?!"

"Demi Tuhan, Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kebiasaan burukmu yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah?"

"Demi Tuhan, tuan Choi! Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengarkan ceramahmu!"

Suara tawa Siwon terdengar dari seberang telepon. Ia terkikik geli saat mendengar Sungmin menirukan kalimat dan nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin pamit. Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang siang ini jam sebelas. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus" jelasnya

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja. Sebelumnya kau juga tidak pernah pamit"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa kehilanganku. Aku mungkin akan sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghubungimu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau dengar?" nada suaranya ia buat agar terkesan cuek.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan tidurmu. Sudah jam sepuluh, aku harus berangkat kebandara sekarang. Semoga minggumu menyenangkan"

Pip

"Tadi dia bilang apa? Sekarang sudah jam Sepuluh? Minggu?" mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, "oh Tuhan! Aku terlambat!"

# # #

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, lalu kepalanya menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. Ia mengela napas pelan saat ia belum juga melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dari waktu yang mereka sepakati. Sayang sekali ia tidak meminta nomor telepon Sungmin kemarin. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menelepon gadis itu dan bertanya apakah ia akan datang. Mungkin saja gadis itu tiba-tiba berhalangan karena ada urusan penting tetapi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Kalau memang begitu, berarti sia-sia ia menunggu selama ini.

Baiklah, ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai jam sebelas Lee Sungmin belum datang, ia akan membatalkan semua rencana ini.

Mengherankan sekali. Sebelum ini Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat mengenal kota Seoul lebih jauh. Ia cukup sering datang ke Seoul untuk menjenguk kakek dan nenek, tapi biasanya ia tak berminat dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk melihat-lihat.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya dan kembali membaca buku panduan kota Seoul yang baru dibelinya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dan melihat Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah-engah. rambutnya agak berantakan akibat angin, namun sama sekali tidak mengacaukan penampilannya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia cepat-cepat merapikan rambutnya dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk senyuman. "Lumayan lama," sahutnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memasang beker, tapi ternyata tidak berguna. Akhirnya aku bangun kesiangan. Itupun karana Choi Siwon menelponku. Kalau saja ia tak menelponku, bisa kupastikan rencana kita hari ini gagal."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang jika tak ingin kesiangan"

# # #

Seoul dihari Minggu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kereta yang dihari biasa akan penuh sesak, pada hari Minggu akan sepi dari penumpang. Jalan raya pun tak sepadat dan semacet seperti hari kerja.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi memandang kearah luar jendela, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat-lihat museum yang ada di sini. Museum apa yang menarik?"

"Museum?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia bukanlah seorang pecinta barang-barang antik, peninggalan prasejarah, atau apalah itu namanya, ia tak tahu. Yang jelas Sungmin jarang sekali ke museum. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke museum adalah saat ia akan ujian kelulusan _senior high school_. Dan itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin ke Museum Nasional Korea"

Mata Sungmin mengerjap lucu. "Museum Nasional Korea? Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke Teddy Bear Museum? Di sana lebih menyenangkan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Aku ingin ke Museum Nasional Korea"

"Tapi yang paling terkenal itu Museum Teddy Bear," kata Sungmin. Ia heran Kyuhyun tidak memilih museum yang jelas-jelas merupakan pilihan nomor satu bagi kebanyakan orang. "Kau yakin tidak mau memulai dari sana? Ada banyak boneka Teddy Bear dan... eh, sebagainya." Sebaiknya ia tidak bicara banyak kalau tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menutup buku panduannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya banyak waktu. Kita punya banyak waktu. Memang banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi dan hari ini aku ingin memulai dengan Museum Nasional Korea. Ayo."

# # #

Gadis itu kelihatan bosan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang memandangi sebuah patung Budha tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sudah berada di museum itu selama lebih dari dua jam dan walaupun jelas-jelas tidak tertarik pada seni patung, gadis itu cukup sabar menemaninya. Tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak memperpanjang penderitaan Sungmin dan mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang ada di dekat museum. Makanan yang disajikan sederhana saja, tapi suasananya menyenangkan.

"Bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun sementara mereka menunggu pesanan diantarkan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melipat kedua lengannya di meja. "Mm, sedikit," jawabnya jujur, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Siwon sering mengajakku kalau ada pameran arsitektur, sedangkan aku buta soal arsitektur."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang, kita ke tempat lain yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana? Ada saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke sungai Han?" tanya Sungmin, lalu berpikir lagi. "Atau kau mau belanja? Kita bisa ke Myeongdong atau Dongdaemun. Tidak, laki-laki tidak suka berbelanja... Ah, benar! Aku harus menunjukkan tempat kesukaanku! Sudah pernah melihat kota Seoul dari ketinggian?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia baru menyadari ia senang mendengar celotehan gadis itu. Ia suka mendengarkan suara Sungmin. Seolah memahami perasaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus berceloteh panjang-lebar.

"Siwon dan aku suka sekali melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari puncak Namsan tower," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benar-benar menakjubkan! Bisa membuatmu sulit bernapas." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku paling suka berada di tempat yang tinggi, karena aku akan merasa... mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Rasanya begitu jauh dari peradaban. Kau mengerti maksudku? Rasanya seperti meninggalkan beban di tanah dan kita melayang bebas. Aku dan Siwon suka ke sana kalau sedang stres. Aku jamin, setengah jam di sana perasaanmu langsung jauh lebih baik."

"Kapan-kapan kita akan ke sana saat malam hari karena pemandangan malam kota Seoul lebih indah." Sungmin terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas, lalu bertanya, "Kau sungguh-sungguh belum pernah melihat-lihat kota Seoul?" Matanya yang besar menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Gadis itu sanggup bercerita terus kalau memang diperlukan. Gadis yang menarik. Sungmin lalu memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya dan ikut tersenyum. Gaids itu punya senyum yang menular.

# # #

Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin membawanya berkeliling kota, dengan penuh semangat menunjukkan tempat-tempat menarik, seperti pemandu wisata berpengalaman. Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin gadis yang ekspresif. Ia tidak hanya bercerita dengan kata-katanya, tapi juga dengan mata dan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Tempat yang indah," komentar Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Han. Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling. Banyak juga orang-orang yang menikmati jalan-jalan sore di sini seperti mereka.

Sungmin menggumam dan mengangguk. "Aku dan Siwon suka ke sini. Kadang-kadang kalau kami berdua punya waktu senggang, kami akan duduk-duduk dan mengobrol tanpa tujuan."

Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu dengan bimbang.

"Ah! Itu ada bangku kosong," seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita duduk di sana."

Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke arah bangku kosong tidak jauh dari sana. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya, mendongak, memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya.

"Hari yang indah sekali," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menyiku lengan Kyuhyun pelan "Lihat, daun-daun sudah mulai berwarna cokelat. Bagus sekali, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum samar.

"Kami—Siwon dan aku, maksudku—suka sekali musim gugur," desah Sungmin. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu bagian yang paling menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih tetap memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku paling suka merasakan angin musim gugur di wajahku. Membuat ujung hidung dan kedua pipiku terasa dingin," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung dan pipinya untuk menegaskan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sesaat, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu menoleh. "Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun ragu sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau dan Siwon...?"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Kyuhyun meneruskan dengan enggan. "Apakah kau dan Siwon... pacaran?"

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, astaga! Tidak," jawabnya ketika tawanya mereda. "Tidak, kami tidak pacaran. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kau selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya. Siwon juga sering membicarakan dirimu."

Sungmin menatapnya lurus-lurus. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Siwon sering membicarakan aku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya. Baiklah, seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang ia merasa tidak ingin menjawab, tapi... "Ya."

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan menunduk memandangi kakinya. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun tahu. Gadis itu menyukai Siwon.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri? Kyuhyun menyesali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun itu bukan urusannya.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Dia teman yang baik," jawabnya diplomatis. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lagi.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Ini mungkin 90% mirip dengan novel,, mianhamnida #bow**

**File saya hilang,, tugas menumpuk,, dan banyak deadline yang harus saya kejar yang akhirnya membuat publis ff ini benaar-benar terlambat..**

**Masih banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran,, harap maklum ne..**

**Gomawo untuk semua readers yang udah kasih review di chapters sebelumnya *cium readers satu-satu* maaf ga bisa saya sebutin namanya tapi saya benar-benar mengucapkan banyak terimakasih #bow. Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak lagi ne..**

**Gamsahamnida..**

**Pay.. pay.. **


End file.
